1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network television technologies, and particularly, to a method, a video terminal, and a system for realizing a simple air mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the network television technology, a television not only can play videos but also can browse websites like a computer. However, a present controller of the television can no longer satisfy users' requirements due to the limit on the number of keys and the limit on the function thereof.
As an input device, an air mouse works as a mouse controller, integrates the function of the controller which points to the screen and the function of the mouse which supports multimedia applications, and is compatible with television applications and computer applications, thereby greatly improving using experience for users. The air mouse can be used to operate the cursor on the screen like a traditional mouse without being placed on any plane. To move the cursor on the screen of the television, a user only needs to move the air mouse in the air, which is convenient and easy. For example, in the office, the air mouse can work as a PPT pen so that the demonstrator can perform the mouse-related operations or page-turning operations by controlling the air mouse in the air without sitting at the meeting table and playing the computer.
However, most of the present air mouses are provided with gyroscopes and acceleration detection devices for controlling the moving speeds and the positions of the air mouses. These devices not only increase the cost of the air mouse, but also result in a larger error between the coordinates of the air mouse on the screen and the originally-calibrated coordinates of the air mouse, which affects the using experience for users.